popular_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Could You Be Loved
"Could You Be Loved" is a song by reggae group Bob Marley & the Wailers. It was released in 1980 on their last album Uprising and is included on Bob Marley & The Wailers greatest hits album Legend. It was written in 1979 on an airplane while The Wailers were experimenting on guitar. The song is considered by many reggae fans to be disco influenced, and by extension influencing the dancehall genre. In the middle of the song, background singers quote a verse from Bob Marley's first single "Judge Not": "The road of life is rocky; And you may stumble too. So while you point a finger, someone else is judging you". Instruments used on the original record of this song are guitars, bass, drums, acoustic piano, the Hohner clavinet and an organ, as well as the Brazilian cuíca. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Could_You_Be_Loved# hide *1 Appearances in other media *2 Track listings *3 Charts **3.1 Weekly charts **3.2 Year-end charts *4 Joe Cocker version **4.1 Track listings **4.2 Charts *5 Other cover versions *6 References Appearances in other mediahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Could_You_Be_Loved&action=edit&section=1 edit Marley's song was played right after the 2010 FIFA World Cup Final. The song has been played in various movies including: *the 1990 comedy/drama I Love You to Death starring Tracey Ullman and Kevin Kline. *the 1998 drama How Stella Got Her Groove Back starring Angela Bassett and Taye Diggs. *the 2002 surfing film Blue Crush starring Kate Bosworth and Michelle Rodriguez. *the 2004 romantic comedy 50 First Dates starring Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore. *the 2006 European film Catch a Fire, named after the 1973 album of the same name. *the 2008 film Fool's Gold starring Matthew McConaughey and Kate Hudson. *the 2010 documentary film Fire in Babylon about the record-breaking West Indies cricket team of the 1970s and 1980s. *the 2011 romantic comedy Just Go with It starring Adam Sandler and Jennifer Aniston. *In 2012 the Colombian musician Juanes, performed the song during his tour "Unplugged Tour" and also in "Loud & Unplugged Tour". *Rihanna, Bruno Mars, Sting, Damian Marley, Ziggy Marley sang the song in the 2013 Grammy Awards as a tribute to Bob Marley. *UFC Light Heavyweight Champion Jon Jones used this song for his walkout music at UFC 152. *The song appears in the 2013 video game Just Dance 2014. Track listingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Could_You_Be_Loved&action=edit&section=2 edit 7" Single #Could You Be Loved — 3:35 #One Drop — 3:50 7" Single #Could You Be Loved — 3:35 #No Woman, No Cry (Live '75) — 3:57 Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Could_You_Be_Loved&action=edit&section=3 edit Weekly chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Could_You_Be_Loved&action=edit&section=4 edit | style="width:604.375px;vertical-align:top;"| Year-end chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Could_You_Be_Loved&action=edit&section=5 edit |} Joe Cocker versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Could_You_Be_Loved&action=edit&section=6 edit |} British singer Joe Cocker covered "Could You Be Loved" on his 1997 album Across from Midnight. Unlike the original the cover is very rock-heavy. Track listingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Could_You_Be_Loved&action=edit&section=7 edit CD-Singles #Could You Be Loved (Single Version) — 4:35 #Could You Be Loved (Radio Edit) — 4:18 #The Way Her Love Is — 2:44 Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Could_You_Be_Loved&action=edit&section=8 edit Other cover versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Could_You_Be_Loved&action=edit&section=9 edit *Marley's four eldest children Ziggy Marley and the Melody Makers have performed the song numerous times during their tours. Their performance versions appear on the concert DVDs "Ziggy Marley and the Melody Makers Live", "Marley Magic: Live In Central Park At Summerstage", "One Love: The Bob Marley All-Star Tribute", and their live album "Live Vol. 1". *Ska punk band Sublime mentioned "Could You Be Loved" in their song "Don't Push" (from their 1992 album 40oz. to Freedom), saying "If I was Bob Marley I said could you be loved." *British pop duo Shakespears Sister recorded a cover of the song, which was included on the CD editions of their 1989 album Sacred Heart. *French guitarist Marc Antoine and American singer Patti Austin covered the song and the version was featured on A Twist of Marley in 2001. *Bob Marley's sons Damian and Stephen Marley covered the song and renamed it "And Be Loved" for the soundtrack to the 2002 surfing film Blue Crush. *American rock band Toto covered the song on their 2002 Through the Looking Glass album *Lauryn Hill covered the song on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon in 2011 as a tribute to Marley on the anniversary of his death. *Rudy Thomas did a ska treatment of the song, which never charted. Although not ground breaking in any way, Rudy's version is not without merit, replacing the metal synth used on the original with a different voicing that gives his version a new-age reggae feel. Category:1980 singles